kalonsreveriefandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter One
Summary All for cabbages ... Somewhere, far away from the town and inside the forest, an unknown maiden had been left stranded after what appeared to have been a terribly and traumatic incident, leaving her barely conscious in the dirt. In the middle of broken trees and debris from a fight stood a masked assassin, Masa, whose leg would soon be used as clinging support by the mysterious stranger. Although she told the girl to let go, she seemed to understand it as allowing herself to die, which she could not fulfill due to being very well alive. Out of nowhere, the girl jumped back onto her feet and proclaimed Masa her hero, whom she would forever be indebted to for saving her life. Realizing how much her head was pounding from a fresh bruise, the strange girl searched for comfort in Masa's arms, only to be cruelly rejected. Seeing as her service of protection was no longer needed, Masa walked off, only to be followed by the girl who revealed her name to be Eponine. As a sign of elaborating on her previous wish not to be followed, Masa drew her weapon, a bloodied katana, which Eponine quickly cleaned off with a handkerschief, thinking that to be the intended use of the blade. Now furious, Masa firmly stated that any attempt to follow her or get close would result in slashing Eponine, which lead the follower to sit down on a tree stump, where she determinedly waited like a loyal Charmander, while being observed by Masa from the safety of a tree branch. When sundown dyed the sky red, Eponine addressed her hero once more, trying to remind her that they would need to find shelter before the dark, but after only receiving a shrug as a response, she claimed the ground as her bed, where she fell asleep within minutes, face first in the dirt. Jail break ... Escaping ... Already believing himself out of the range of trouble, Avandias made his way into the forest, where he heard the alarmed scream of Eponine, who had awoken due to the explosion heard from the dungeon. Knowing he could not ignore a maiden in distress, Avandias made his way towards the source, but before reaching it was briefly interrupted by Genovieve, who had heard his calls for the person who had let out the scream, and who appeared to be wounded. While the two conversed about her need of medical attention, Eponine put in her best effort to wake Masa, who had fallen asleep on her tree. Begrudgingly, the assassin responded to the whiny needs of her follower by pointing towards the city, signaling that they would be on their move. The call of Avandias had not been ignored though, as Eponine promptly called out for whoever was in search of her, naive as she was, and warned them about dangerous debris from the fight. After avoiding the obstacles in the foliage, Avandias reached the girl, but quickly noticed her more hostile shadow. Contrary to the expectation of the man, Eponine proudly introduced the woman as her hero and best friend for life, before giving away her name quite foolishly and receiving an introduction from Avandias. Masa, finally fed up by her stalker's persistence, drew her sword and threatened to slice Eponine's throat if she followed her any further, which caused Avandias to take action in form of trying to diffuse the situation via speech. ... After becoming terribly lost in the undergrowth, Feyrith quite literally stumbled upon his fake master once more, where he joyfully exclaimed to him as "my lord!", knowing he could save him from the bugs. Unaware that this statement was a hoax, Eponine's attention perked regarding the royal title and she quickly suggested that a person of royalty is likely heading towards Ulmery to bring a Philactery into their possession. While this unfolded, Elias pondered about his involvement and if he should warn them about the approaching group of soldiers and their hounds, but decided that it wouldn't be god's intention for him to interfere, so he continued on his way to Ulmery, hoping he could at least loot the bodies if they happened to die. However, nighttime approached and the distance to the city proved too great to continue during night. After thinking about how she could get everyone to move and take her up on her offer to be their guide to the city, her brain connected the dots between a bunch of strangers being in the forest and the noises she had likely heard, concluding that some of them had to be criminals on the run. With the threat of the soldiers, as well as a creature called the "Sasserwash", which Eponine would not elaborate on, she urged them to find shelter. Instead of taking the offer however, Avandias felt himself unsafe, believing the stranger may know something about his heritage, and decided to drop the ongoing dispute to ride off on his horse once again. With no other choice left, Feyrith joined the group instead, not wanting to be eaten alive. While most of the others accepted, Masa retreated back to her tree, wishing to no longer engage with the group, while Gen had to disappoint as well, due to her discomfort in staying with big groups for a long period of time. The two parted with the rest, who then made their way towards the nearest inn. Reaching Ulmery While some individuals traveled alone, Eponine's companions had spent a rather peaceful night at the promised nearby inn and eventually made their way towards Ulmery on the safest and most relaxing path possible. Meanwhile, Masa had the honor - or bad luck - of encountering the infamous Sasserwash when the predatory creature chased her out of the forest while remaining as mysterious as it had been before. Quotes References }} Category:A to Z Category:Chapters Category:Summaries